


Therapy [En cours]

by Lu_Bacon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_Bacon/pseuds/Lu_Bacon
Summary: [Wu Yifan x Kim Junmyeon / KrisHo]L'un était psychiatre, l'autre était son patient.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1 [Yifan/Junmyeon]**

Comme chaque lundi depuis un mois, Yifan se retrouvait là, face à son psychiatre. Un certain Kim Junmyeon. Pour une séance d'une heure environ, quand il ne décidait pas de partir avant. Pour gérer ses « problèmes d'agressivité » comme aimait dire son """"meilleur ami""". Foutaises ! Il n'avait pas de problème, c'était les autres qui en avaient ! A venir tout le temps lui chercher des noises, lui prendre la tête pour la moindre petite chose.... C'était normal qu'il se s'énerve au bout d'un moment... Non ?

Mais plus sérieusement, que faisait-il encore là ? Pourquoi continuait-il de venir aux rendez-vous que lui prenait ce traître de Chanyeol ? A quoi tout cela rimait-il ? Il n'allait pas changer de comportement en passant une fois par semaine une heure avec cet homme. C'était stupide ! Et en plus, être ici avait d'ailleurs le don de sacrément l'agacer, mais comme l'homme froid et cool qu'il était, il ne montrait jamais rien, restant simplement silencieux, ou ne répondant que par monosyllabes et grognements quand l'autre homme le sollicitait.

\- **Monsieur Wu ?**

Ah ! Voilà le grand retour des questions de Monsieur Kim. Qu'est ce qu'il détestait ce moment-là de leurs séances, heureusement, en général, cela signifiait que sa torture allait bientôt prendre fin.

\- **Ne faites pas cette tête, je sais que vous n'aimez pas cela, mais c'est nécessaire pour moi de savoir ces choses.**

\- **Posez vos questions, qu'on en finisse.**

Le jeune psychiatre leva les yeux au ciel, ayant l'habitude, à force, du comportement de son patient. Il n'était pas le patient le plus difficile qu'il avait eu, mais il lui donnait du fil à retordre tout de même. Quand le petit ami de son collègue Baekhyun, lui avait demandé de bien vouloir s'occuper de son meilleur ami, Junmyeon n'avait pas hésité et immédiatement accepté. Il aimait aider les autres.

Pourtant, plus les semaines passaient, plus il se demandait s'il allait réussir à aider l'homme face à lui.... 

\- **Bien, je sais que votre environnement de travail est source d'agacement et d'énervement ...** , Yifan marmonna qu'ici aussi, ce qui apporta un faible sourire aux lèvres de Junmyeon , **alors, dites-moi Monsieur Wu, est ce que cette dernière semaine s'est passé sans que vous vous disputiez avec qui que ce soit ?**

\- **A vous entendre, on dirait que je suis un adolescent qui passe son temps à se battre. Et bien sachez-le. Ce n'est pas le cas, je ne me suis engueulé avec personne cette semaine.**

Le jeune médecin eu un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres, heureux de cette nouvelle. Sourire qui ne fut malheureusement absolument pas rendu par son patient.

\- **Je ne vous vois pas de cette façon. Mais en tout cas c'est une très bonne chose. Vous voyez vous...** , le sino-canadien coupa son vis-à-vis.

\- **Je vous arrête de suite. Si je ne me suis pas pris la tête avec qui que ce soit au travail, c'est parce que j'ai été viré.**

A la suite de ces paroles, le silence prit place dans la pièce. Le chinois se fit observer par son vis à vis et cela dura quelques minutes jusqu'à que le plus jeune reprenne les paroles.

\- **Puis je en savoir la raison ?**

\- **Ils ont décidé qu'ils ne voulaient plus travailler avec moi, parce que,** il mima des guillemets avec ses doigts, **j'ai des problèmes.**

\- **Je vois...**

Cette réponse fit soupirer le patient, qui se mit à tapoter du bout des doigts ses cuisses. Le silence reprit sa place dans la salle, tandis que les deux hommes se jaugeaient. En ayant plus qu'assez du regard qu'il considérait remplit de pitié , la voix grave du plus âgé s'imposa à nouveau.

\- **Je vais rentrer chez moi.**

Sans laisser le temps à Junmyeon de réagir, il prit ses affaires et quitta la pièce. 

Quand le psychiatre se précipita vers la porte à la suite de son patient, celui-ci s'était déjà bien éloigné dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Et bien qu'il se doutait qu'il n'avait aucune chance de le rattraper, il tenta tout de même de le rattraper, se mettant à courir. 

\- **Monsieur Wu ! S'il vous plait attendez !**

Pourtant, il avait beau s'égosiller, s'attirant d'ailleurs les regards noirs du personnel et des patients se trouvant dans le couloir, l'homme dont il devait s'occuper continuait d'avancer, s'éloignant toujours plus de lui. Ce ne fut que lorsque Yifan passa la porte de l'hôpital, qu'il comprit qu'il avait échoué à l'aider et cette prise de conscience déclencha alors toutes les émotions qu'il avait jusque là contenues en lui. Tout ce qu'il avait gardé pour lui depuis qu'il connaissait Yifan. 

A bout, il se laissa tomber au sol, ses larmes roulant ses joues. Plus que jamais et en cette instant, il se sentait inutile, tellement inutile...Ses yeux pleins de larmes finirent par se fermer tandis qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience à cause de la surcharge d'émotion.


	2. Chapitre II [Junmyeon]

Junmyeon n'avait pas revu Kris, ni entendu parler de lui depuis la dernière séance qu'ils avaient eût. C'est comme s'il n'existait plus, ce qui l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher de la sorte à un patient, c'était contraire à l'éthique. Mais... l'attirance qu'il avait toujours ressenti pour ce grand homme froid ne s'était pas éteinte alors qu'il avait disparu.

\- **Junmyeon-hyung ?** Reconnaissant la voix de son collègue Baekhyun, il sortit la tête des papiers dans lesquels il s'était plongé pour essayer, en vain, de ne plus penser à Wu Yifan.

\- **Oui Baekhyun ?**

\- **Est-ce que l'on peut parler quelques minutes ? Je sais que tu es occupé mais je ne serais pas long.** Le plus âgé lui donna son accord d'un mouvement de tête, repoussant légèrement ses papiers pour lui montrer qu'il avait toute son attention. **Yifan va bien... Enfin, si passer son temps enfermé chez soi entre deux petits boulots puisse être considéré comme « bien ». Ne me regarde pas comme si tu étais choqué, tu es si lisible Jun'. C'est évident que tu t'inquiète pour lui. C'est la première fois, en trois ans, que je te vois t'occuper de tout ce qui est paperasse. Pas que tu ne sois pas ordonné à la base, mais tu as réécrit toutes tes notes que tu avais prise lors de vos entretiens, alors faire le lien entre les deux n'a pas été très difficile.**

Était-il réellement si lisible ? Si c'était le cas, peut être que c'était pour ça que Kris avait décidé de ne plus venir aux séances. Avait-il compris que le jeune psychiatre ressentait de l'attirance pour lui ?

\- **Je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses, mais tu pars définitivement trop loin, Hyung. Tu sais, je suis déjà étonné que Kris soit venu pendant plus d'un mois. Lui qui criait haut et fort qu'il ne ferait qu'une seule séance pour que Chanyeol lui fiche la paix.... Il a continué.**

\- **Je n'ai pas réussi à l'aider Baek'... Il a perdu son travail...** Il avait l'impression qu'il allait à nouveau craquer, comme lorsqu'il n'avait pas réussi à rattraper le grand chinois. **Tout est de ma faute ...**

Voyant que son aîné allait à nouveau fondre en larmes, le petit blond se rapprocha de lui alors qu'il était prostré sur son fauteuil, le prenant alors délicatement dans ses bras, le calant contre son torse, caressant doucement ses cheveux, sentant au fil des vas et viens sur ses doux cheveux son haut s'humidifier. Chantonnant doucement, comme il le faisait habituellement avec les enfants, le jeune pédiatre le laissa se vider de toutes ses mauvaises émotions. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant presque une demie heure, jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent.

\- **Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de très professionnel Hyung, alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Yifan ?** Effaçant sommairement les larmes restantes sur ses joues, le plus âgé se posa intérieurement la question, mais il se rendit bien vite compte qu'il n'en avait aucune idée.

\- **Je ne sais pas Baekhyun, je ne sais pas ce qui fait qu' _Il_ est différent, mais... indéniablement il l'est et je ne sais pas comment me sortir tout ça de la tête. Ce n'est qu'un patient parmi tant d'autre alors pourquoi _Lui_?**

\- **Tu sais, Junmyeon-Hyung, tu dois connaître ce célèbre adage « Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore », alors ne cherche pas trop à comprendre. C'est comme ça. Laisse-toi le temps d'y réfléchir tranquillement. Tu sais que si tu veux le revoir, Chanyeol et moi on peut t'y aider.**

\- **Je verrais Baekhyun, je te remercie...**

Il adressa légèrement un sourire à son collègue et celui-ci, comprenant qu'il était temps de partir, quitta la pièce. Une fois seul, Junmyeon soupira, il avait besoin de voir son « psy personnel » pour faire un peu mieux le point sur la situation. Résolu, il attrapa son portable, coincé dans la poche de sa veste, et tapa un bref message.

**A Hunnie** :

[On peut se voir ce soir ? RDV chez moi à 21h, je prépare les pizzas et les boissons.]

**De Hunnie :**

[D'accord, ça marche, à ce soir 'Myeon]


	3. Chapitre III [Junmyeon]

Une fois sorti de son travail, Junmyeon était allé faire quelques courses en vue de sa soirée avec Sehun. Il lui avait promis des pizzas et des boissons or il n'y avait pas ce qu'il fallait chez lui. Allant donc faire quelques courses pour y remédier, Suho fit de son mieux pour ne pas trop traîner, n'ayant pas tant de temps que cela. Aussi, après être passé à la caisse, il se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui, se mettant aux fourneaux dès qu'il eut retiré sa tenue de travail et rangé ce qu'il n'allait pas utiliser pour cuisiner.

Concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et chantonnant, il n'entendit pas la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une paire de bras l'entourer qu'il comprit que son invité était arrivé. Après tout, le plus grand, collé contre lui, était le seul à avoir le double de ses clefs. Junmyeon n'avait personne dans sa vie, même si c'était quelque chose qu'il souhaitait, par exemple, en compagnie d'un homme à l'allure excessivement froide... Voulant s'éloigner le plus possible de ce genre de pensées, il continua de préparer la seconde pizza, s'accommodant sans aucun mal à la présence toujours collée à son dos. Après tout... Il avait l'habitude du comportement de son cadet.

Une fois la deuxième pizza mise au four avec la première, le koala humain l'ayant enfin lâché, le psychiatre brisa le silence tranquille qui était jusqu'à présent roi.

\- **Comment vas-tu Sehunnie ?**

\- **Je devrais plutôt te retourner la question Hyung. C'est rare que cela soit toi qui me demande à ce que l'on se voit !** Le plus âgé commença à ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais Sehun l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. **Non, ne dis rien. On sait tous les deux que c'est la vérité. Les pizzas vont cuire un petit moment, allons-nous installer dans le salon.**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, égal à lui-même, le plus grand avait attrapé son bras et l'avait entraîné jusqu'au canapé où il l'avait enfin lâché pour s'installer dans celui-ci. S'installant à ses côtés, le plus âgé mordilla ses lèvres, se demandant par où commencer pour expliquer à son cadet. Tellement de choses se bousculaient dans son esprit qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer. Sehun, voyant son visage passer par plusieurs émotions en quelques secondes, décida de mettre l'autre à l'aise en parlant de lui, ce qui était plutôt rare de sa part. Il n'était pas la personne la plus expansive du monde.

\- **Pour répondre à ta question, Junmyeon- hyung, je vais bien. J'ai rencontré quelqu'un récemment ...** Immédiatement, le plus petit se rapprocha de l'autre, son attention totalement captivée, comme s'y était attendu celui qui avait pris la parole, attendant clairement la suite. **Tu sais que je prends toujours des cours de dance, pas vrai ? Et bien récemment, il y a un nouveau qui s'est inscrit, avec d'autres personnes. Il s'appelle Jongin**. Junmyeon se mit à sourire tendrement à son cadet, venant lui caresser doucement le bras, l'encourageant à continuer. **Au début je n'avais pas fait attention à lui, vu que lui est dans le groupe ballet et moi hip-hop. En plus tu sais comment je suis. Quand je danse, je ne fais pas attention aux gens qui m'entourent.** Le plus âgé s'abstint de lui faire remarquer qu'il était rare qu'il prête attention aux gens même lorsqu'il ne dansait pas. **Mais avant-hier, il est venu me parler à la fin du cours et il m'a proposé qu'on aille boire un verre ensemble après notre cours de la semaine prochaine et ...**

\- **Tu as accepté n'est-ce pas ?** Le plus jeune confirma d'un coup de tête. **C'est une bonne chose Hunnie, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec _Lui_... J'avais peur que tu ne veuille plus avoir de nouvelle relation.**

\- **Je ne vais pas m'empêcher de vivre à cause de lui, Hyung. Il m'a pourri la vie assez longtemps ....** Secouant la tête pour rapidement éloigner les mauvaises pensées qui tentaient de prendre possession de lui, le plus jeune enchaîna sur un ton bien plus léger : **Mais revenons-en à toi, Myeonnie. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

Passant outre le manque d'honorifique dont venait de faire preuve l'autre homme, il n'était pas rare que cela arrive, Suho inspira profondément avant de se mettre à parler. Lui expliquant sa situation, faisant en sorte de ne rien dévoilé de privé sur son ancien patient. Quand il eu terminé de lui faire un résumé, son vis-à-vis le regardait, un air blasé sur le visage.

\- **Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?**

\- **Parce que tu es bête tiens !** Junmyeon le regarda, les yeux grands ouverts, ce qui lui donnait un air ridicule. **Tu es psychiatre, tu conseilles tous les jours des gens, dont certains qui sont dans une situation comme celle dans laquelle tu te trouves actuellement, mais plutôt que d'appliquer tes propres conseils, tu es là, à te morfondre. Excuse-moi Hyung, mais pour le coup, je trouve ça complètement idiot. Ton collègue, le pédiatre, il t'a dit qu'il pouvait t'aider à le revoir pas vrai ?** Un petit 'oui' lui répondit. **Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ?** Le four se mit à sonner, empêchant l'aîné de répondre. **C'est l'heure des pizzas ! Allons manger Myeonnie !**

Ledit 'Myeonnie' regarda avec dépit le plus jeune qui avait s'était déjà levé et qui avait filé dans la cuisine, restant quelques minutes dans le salon. Même s'il n'appréciait pas trop d'être traité d'imbécile, d'idiot, il reconnaissait que Sehun avait raison.

Rejoignant l'autre coréen dans la cuisine, il constata que celui-ci avait déjà tout sorti, et qu'il l'attendait pour commencer. Le brun s'installa à table, donnant ainsi l'autorisation muette à Sehun pour manger.

Ils mangèrent dans le silence, jusqu'à ce que Suho prenne brièvement la parole :

\- **Je demanderais à Baekhyun. Pour revoir Yifan.**

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, mais le léger sourire sur les lèvres de Sehun était suffisant. 


	4. Chapitre IV [Yifan]

Kris avait passé une mauvaise journée, aussi, quand il arriva chez lui et qu'il vit la voiture de son meilleur ami devant chez lui, il grogna. Le sino-canadien n'était clairement pas d'humeur à accueillir qui que ce soit chez lui, il voulait juste être seul et réfléchir à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée ...

**FLASHBACK**

Alors qu'il allait pénétrer dans la première boutique où il travaillait, le chinois s'arrêta net en apercevant non loin de lui, une grosse berline noire auprès de laquelle se trouvait deux personnes très familières, Yixing et Zitao... Ces derniers lui adressèrent un salut de la tête, qu'il ignora royalement en entrant enfin dans la petite boutique de prêt à porter dans laquelle il travaillait.

C'est perdu dans ses pensées qu'il commença sa journée sous le regard inquiet de son patron et collègue Han, lui aussi chinois... Voir ses deux anciens meilleurs amis et camarades d'enfances lui fit comprendre que son père le surveillait toujours et qu'il devait déjà être au courant qu'il avait été viré. L'occasion pour ce monstre était parfaite : Kris était en position de faiblesse. Il allait donc à nouveau faire irruption dans sa vie pour obtenir de lui ce qu'il avait toujours voulu à savoir, son retour en Chine, son mariage avec la fille d'un de ses collaborateurs et enfin -surtout-, qu'il reprenne l'entreprise familiale des Lì.

Kris avait toujours détesté son père et lorsqu'il était parti de son pays natal, il avait abandonné le nom de famille de ce dernier pour prendre celui de sa tendre et aimante mère en même temps qu'il avait changé de prénom, adoptant alors une nouvelle identité, celle de Wu Yifan. Il ne voulait pas que l'homme qui lui servait malheureusement de géniteur s'approche à nouveau de lui, et recommence à l'utiliser comme par le passé.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

\- **Chanyeol je ne suis pas...** Dans son canapé, se trouvait son meilleur ami, mais aussi son psychiatre, Kim Junmyeon, **d'humeur...**

Voyant l'expression qu'arborais Kris, le pus grand de ses deux invités le rejoignit en deux enjambés, lui murmurant.

\- **Je ne vais pas rester, Junmyeon-Hyung voulait te voir, il s'inquiète vraiment pour toi. Alors ne soit pas un mufle et parle avec lui s'il te plait.** Le jeune coréen le salua et salua l'autre homme toujours dans le canapé avant de quitter les lieux, laissant le chinois pantois.

S'approchant du canapé, le plus âgé s'installa à l'opposé de son invité, qui ne l'avait pas lâché du regard depuis qu'il était arrivé.

La situation était étrange, Junmyeon ne portait pas sa traditionnelle blouse blanche, comme lorsqu'il l'avait vu à l'hôpital et semblait quelque peu mal à l'aise. Toute son aura de sérénité qui lui flottait autour semblait avoir disparue.

\- **Monsieur Wu...** Commença le plus petit, jouant avec ses doigts. **Je suis désolé de venir ici sans vous prévenir au préalable mais, après notre dernier rendez vous je...**

\- **Je pense que les formalités ne sont pas nécessaires. Nous sommes chez moi, alors autant se tutoyer.** Son vis-à-vis hocha la tête en réponse, tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui n'échappa à son regard de glace.

\- **Je sais que vous...** **Tu ne t'attendais sûrement pas à ce que je vienne mais** , passant une main dans ses cheveux, le psychiatre chercha ses mots. **Je m'inquiétais et Baekhyun l'a surement remarqué alors il m'a dit que je pouvais passer par Chanyeol et lui pour vous, pour te revoir. Je sais que c'est très osé de ma part de me présenter ainsi ici, alors que je ne suis que le médecin qui à suivi votre dossier pendant quelques temps, que c'est contraire à l'étique que je me suis fixé mais pourtant je n'ai pas pu....** Faisant un geste de main pour le couper, Kris passa ensuite la main dans ses cheveux.

\- **Si j'ai bien compris, mon meilleur ami t'as conduit jusqu'à chez moi parce que tu,** il mima des guillemets **, t'inquiète pour moi c'est bien ça ?**

Kris comprit qu'il avait blessé lorsqu'il observa son visage, arborant clairement une expression de tristesse, et que aucuns mots ne franchirent ses lèvres qu'il imaginait très douces...

Douces ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?! Décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée....


	5. Chapitre V [Junmyeon/Yifan]

Même s’il s’était préparé à cette possibilité, Junmyeon avait espéré que le plus grand ne réagirait pas de cette façon, sachant à l’avance qu’il allait vite craquer, quelque en soit la façon.   
Ce qui ne manqua pas, son cœur s’étant resserré lorsque son vis-à-vis nia le fait qu’il s’était inquiété pour lui… Le jeune coréen n’osa pas répondre, incertain quant à sa capacité à parler sans laisser apparaître sa tristesse, se contentant de baisser la tête et de fixer ses mains qu’il avait posé sur ses genoux.   
Que pouvait-il lui dire de toute façon ? Il s’était invité chez lui, s’imposant entre ses murs, dans ce lieu que Kris devait considérer comme un refuge, un sanctuaire. Le psychiatre n’avait rien à rétorquer. Cette fois ci, ils n’étaient pas dans son bureau et ce n’était pas lui qui choisissait le sens vers laquelle la conversation devait aller. Les rôles étaient inversés et Junmyeon ne pouvait pas lui reprocher sa réaction, plus que naturelle.   
Le psychiatre avait compris le message, il n’avait rien à faire ici, peu importe ce qu’il pouvait ressentir. Le chinois ne voulait pas le revoir. Il dut donc prendre sur lui, il se força à ouvrir à nouveau la bouche, priant pour que ses mots ne tremblent pas. 

\- Je comprends, je vais m’en aller alors. Je suis désolé de m’être permis de rentrer ainsi chez t…vous. Bonne soirée Monsieur Wu. 

Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, sachant qu’il allait se mettre à pleurer s’il restait une minute de plus ici, le coréen s’empressa de se diriger vers la sortie afin de partir des lieux. Du moins… c’était son plan avant d’être rattrapé par le plus grand dans l’entrée. 

\- Attends… Kris força l’autre homme à se tourner vers lui. Je n’ai rien contre toi, j’ai juste passé une mauvaise journée et je ne m’attendais pas à te voir chez moi…   
\- Je dois … je suis désolé, je n’aurais pas dû… venir. Je vais rentrer chez moi. Lâchez moi….

Pourtant, le chinois ne le laissa pas faire, et le ramena jusqu’au salon. Il avait beau se débattre pour qu’il le lâche, pour qu’il puisse au moins cacher les larmes qui avaient fini par couler le long de ses joues, il n’y avait rien à faire, son poignet restait enfermé entre les doigts de Yifan. 

\- Excuse-moi, ne pleure pas… Maladroitement, l’autre homme l’avait pris dans ses bras, le faisant se figer entre ceux-ci. Tu sais que je ne suis pas doué avec les gens.

La situation était perturbante, autant pour l’un que pour l’autre. Le psychiatre se sentait minuscule entre les bras du plus âgé et ce dernier avait l’impression que celui qu’il tenait entre ses bras allait se briser d’une seconde à l’autre. 

\- Je suis désolé, je n’aurais pas dû te parler de cette façon. Assieds-toi je t’en prie. Est-ce que... Est-ce que tu voudrais boire quelque chose ?

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, n’ayant pas l’envie de boire quoi que ce soit, sa gorge étant trop nouée pour avaler quoi que ce soit. L’un et l’autre se réinstallèrent alors sur le canapé. Et si Yifan cherchait le regard de Junmyeon, ce dernier au contraire l’évitait. 

\- Je t’ai déjà dit que j’avais fui ma famille, n’est-ce pas ? Il n’attendit pas que son vis-à-vis réponde et enchaîna. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de s’expliquer, de parler à son cadet, mais c’était ainsi. Aujourd’hui, j’ai revu deux personnes avec qui j’étais très proches quand je vivais encore en Chine, avec mon père. Et ce n’est pas une bonne nouvelle pour moi. Le silence retomba dans la pièce, le temps que le plus grand rassemble ses pensées. Si Zitao et Yixing sont à Séoul, cela veut dire que mon père chercher à me faire revenir auprès de lui.   
Le plus jeune, qui jusque-là l’avait écouté sans rien dire, prit la parole, sa nature profonde, qui l’avait fait devenir psychiatre reprenant le dessus.

\- Tu ne m’as jamais vraiment parlé de ton père… Pourquoi est-ce que ton père chercherait à te faire revenir auprès de lui ? Et ces personnes… Zitao et Yixing, ils étaient qui pour toi exactement ?  
\- Zitao était … mon meilleur ami, mais aussi la personne avec qui j’ai été élevé. C’est sa mère qui s’occupait de moi quand j’habitais encore en Chine, la mienne n’avait pas le droit de venir me voir. Elle n’habitait même pas avec nous à vrai dire… Un sourire triste fit son apparition sur les lèvres du décoloré. Mon père l’a chassé, je ne pouvais la voir qu’en secret. C’est la mère de Tao qui m’amenait la voir, disant à mon père qu’on allait m’acheter des vêtements où d’autres trucs du genre.   
\- Je vois ... Et l’autre ? Le brun était touché de la confiance que lui accordait son ancien patient en se confiant ainsi à lui, même s’il ne savait pas la raison de cette dernière.   
\- Yixing ? C’était aussi mon meilleur ami. Ils étaient mes deux seuls amis à vrai dire… Du moins je le croyais. Yifan secoua la tête, reprenant rapidement la parole. Je l’ai rencontré plus tard, je devais avoir huit ans je crois. On me l’a présenté comme étant un nouvel ami et cela m’a rendu heureux. Je n’allais pas à l’école comme tous les autres, avec Tao, on avait des professeurs à domicile… 

A mesure qu’il parlait, les souvenirs inondaient l’esprit du plus grand. Il se revoyait, enfant, avec ses deux amis, partageant tout, absolument tout. Du moins, c’est ce qu’il avait cru très longtemps. 

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu en parle de ton amitié avec eux au passé ? 

Junmyeon fut figé par l’intensité du regard que venait de poser le plus âgé sur lui tout en répondant à sa question : 

\- Parce qu’ils n’ont jamais vraiment été mes amis. Mon père leur a demandé de l’être.


	6. Chapitre VI [Yifan]

Les souvenirs étaient toujours douloureux, mais la colère qu’il avait pu ressentir après cet événement qu’il avait considéré comme une trahison, avait fini par passer. Il lui avait fallu un long moment avant de comprendre que ses deux anciens amis s’étaient fait manipuler, tout comme lui, par son père.

**\- Un jour, alors que je rentrais de chez ma mère, j’ai entendu les voix de mon … père, ainsi que celles de mes deux amis. Ils étaient dans le salon, tous les trois. Il leur parlait d’une façon … presque paternel. Je ne l’avais jamais entendu me parler de cette façon.**

Le chinois s’installa un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, laissant ses yeux se perdre sur le plafond à la couleur légèrement jauni.

\- **J’étais curieux, c’était la première fois que je le voyais parler avec eux. Zitao et Yixing ne m’avait jamais dit que mon père les convoquait de temps à autre… Alors je me suis approché le plus discrètement possible et j’ai écouté la conversation. Je ne sais pas si c’était la meilleure idée que j’ai eue, ou au contraire si ça a été la pire….** Il ferma ses yeux avant de reprendre la parole. **Je pense que mon père savait que j’étais là et c’est pour cette raison qu’il s’est amusé à répéter aux garçons, qu’est-ce qu’ils faisaient là et pourquoi. Il me trouvait trop affectueux. Je faisais confiance trop vite, trop facilement, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas. Il avait prévu que je devienne homme d’affaires, comme lui. Et quoi de mieux pour briser quelqu’un, que lui montrer que tout ce en quoi il croyait, que toutes les choses qui comptent pour lui, ne sont que des vastes mensonges… ?**

**\- Yifan…**

**FLASHBACK**

Le jeune chinois était contre un mur, se soustrayant ainsi à la vision de son père et de ses deux amis, souhaitant écouter ce qui était dit dans la pièce adjacente.

**\- Est-ce que mon fils sait que vous travaillez pour moi ?**

L’adolescent se figea. Que voulait dire son père par-là ? Zitao et Yixing lui avait-il caché des choses ?

\- **Non Monsieur Lì, Yifan ne le sait pas. Pour lui nous sommes ses meilleurs amis. Il ne se doute pas que c’est à votre demande que nous nous sommes rapprochés de lui.** Le brun reconnu la voix de Yixing, ce qui lui fit mal au cœur. Il ne reconnaissait pas le ton que son ami utilisait. Il était mesquin, mauvais.

\- **Bien, vraiment très bien..**. **Mon fils est si naïf, si stupide.** **Je suis satisfait de vous les garçons, vous aurez bientôt votre récompense. Vous pouvez y aller.**

Entendant des pas, le jeune chinois se dépêcha de s’éloigner, rejoignant l’escalier qui menait à l’étage où se trouvait sa chambre, l’escaladant quatre à quatre, ne souhaitant pas être surpris par Zitao et Yixing.

Une fois enfermé dans sa chambre, il alla s’installer à son bureau, posant ses affaires au pied de celui-ci, se décidant à faire les devoirs que lui avait donnés son professeur particulier le matin même.

Aucunes larmes ne coulèrent le long de ses joues ce soir-là La trahison avait laissé une trace, oui mais elle n’était pas visible à l’œil nu.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**\- Ensuite, quelques jours après, j’ai pris mes affaires et je suis allé vivre avec ma mère. Yixing et Zitao m’ont surpris en train de partir et ont essayé de me retenir, du moins, jusqu’à ce que je leur avoue que je les avais surpris avec mon père.** Yifan posa son regard sur le visage de son vis-à-vis, qui le regardait tristement. **Tao a baissé la tête et s’est excusé. Yixing, lui… à juste soupiré et dit qu’ils allaient faire comme s’ils ne m’avaient pas vu.** Un sourire amer fleurit sur ses lèvres. **Jusqu’à ce que je parte de Chine, mon père me versait une certaine somme par mois, que je n’ai jamais touché. Il était convaincu qu’il réussirait à me faire revenir vers lui de cette façon.**

**\- Pourquoi... Pourquoi ne m'en avoir jamais.... parlé ?**

**\- Je n'avais pas envie de venir, Junmyeon, je ne voulais pas être là, à parler de ces choses désagréables. Et puis c'est le passé. Le plus important c'est le présent.**

**\- Oui mais...** Yifan vit les dents du psychiatre s'enfoncer légèrement dans sa lèvre, la rendant brièvement plus rouge, lui donnant à nouveau cette étrange envie de couvrir ces dernières des siennes. **Ce passé t'empoisonne toujours.** Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce que disait son cadet, son regard ne lâchait plus ses lèvres.

**\- J'ai envie de t'embrasser.**

Choqués, l'un d'entendre ces mots qu'il avait pourtant souhaité, et l'autre d'avoir osé les prononcés, ils cessèrent de parler, s'observant en silence, cherchant à capter les pensées de l'autre. 


	7. Chapitre VII [Junmyeon]

' **J'ai envie de t'embrasser.** '

Cette phrase résonnait encore et encore en lui. Il avait rêvé de l'entendre, maintes fois. Pourtant... Pourtant il n'osait pas bouger, ni parler. Il se contentait de regarder Yifan, cherchant à savoir s'il avait dit ça pour... rire, même si la blague était loin d'être drôle.

\- **Excuse-moi mais.... Que viens-tu de dire ?** Il mordilla sa lèvre, ne loupant pas le regard que lui portait l'autre homme. Regard qui était posé sur ses lèvres. **Yifan... ?**

 **-** **Je pense que tu as très bien entendu ce que je t'ai dit.** Le regard de l'homme était remonté vers ses yeux.

 **-** **C'est une blague n'est-ce pas ?** Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était si... irréel, incroyable.

 **-** **Pourquoi est-ce que je te ferais une blague du genre ? C'est de mauvais goût et c'est surtout pas du tout mon genre....** Le plus jeune savait qu'il disait la vérité. Le chinois était quelqu'un d'extrêmement sérieux, mais le doute persistait pour autant. **Je suis sérieux, Junmyeon.**

**-** **Je... je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Que... que veux-tu de moi ?**

Le plus grand c'était rapproché de lui, lui laissant le temps de fuir s'il le souhaitait. Ce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de faire. Si c'était la seule occasion qu'il avait, il devait la prendre.

**-** **Tu vas .... M'embrasser ?**

La réponse ne fut pas verbale, mais physique. Comme il venait de le supposer, les lèvres du plus vieux vinrent se poser sur les siennes, les recouvrant délicatement. Le contact dura, sans pour autant s'approfondir.

Les lèvres de Yifan étaient chaudes, légèrement gercées, pourtant, la sensation n'était pas dérangeante ou désagréable. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le psychiatre embrassait quelqu'un, bien évidemment, mais c'était la première fois qu'un baiser lui faisait ressentir autant de chose. Il sentait des picotements d'excitation, de plaisir, partir de son bas ventre et se répandre, telle une douce traînée de chaleur, dans tout son corps, réchauffant doucement ce dernier.

Lorsque leurs lèvres se détachèrent, le coréen rouvrit les yeux, et tomba nez à nez, littéralement, avec son vis-à-vis, ce qui le fit énormément rougir.

\- **O-oui ?** Le plus petit se recula, autant que lui permettait sa place dans le canapé.

**-** **Tes lèvres sont réellement douces. Ce n'était pas qu'une impression...**

**-** **C-comment ça ?** L'expression du plus vieux était indéchiffrable, et même s'il avait pourtant des années d'expérience dans l'analyse psychologique, mais aussi corporelle de ses patients, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre réellement comme fonctionnait l'homme en face de lui.

 **-** **... J'avais envie de savoir si tes lèvres étaient aussi douces qu'elle semblait l'être et pour avoir si c'était le cas, je t'ai embrassé.** Il passa sa grande main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant légèrement sous son regard abasourdi. **Tu ne semblais pas contre non plus.**

Alors c'était ça ? Juste pour satisfaire une curiosité passagère ? Pas... par réelle envie, ni intérêt pour lui ? Comme un idiot, il avait sauté sur l'occasion, pensant, naïvement, que l'autre homme avait envie de l'embrasser car l'attirance était réciproque ... Il était stupide.

**-** **Attends, vu ta tête, t'as l'air de penser que j'ai fais ça juste...comme ça. Mais. Je ne sais pas, je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment l'expliquer, mais ce n'était pas, juste comme ça, pour t'utiliser où je ne sais quoi.**

Était-il si lisible ? Quelle tête pouvait-il bien faire ?

**-** **Je suis vraiment désolé, Junmyeon...**

Il était pitoyable, S'il était si lisible, alors l'autre savait ce qu'il ressentait pour lui depuis le début et peut être était ce pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas eu peur du rejet en s'approchant. Il devait savoir qu'il le laisserait faire, qu'il ne refuserait pas le baiser. Il en mourrait d'envie !

**-** **Tu... Tu sais depuis quand ?**

**-** **Je ne pense pas que...**

\- **Réponds !** Il avait crié, le coupant, voulant absolument savoir si son raisonnement était juste.

Après un long soupir, Yifan, qui s'était remis à sa place originelle, comprenant certainement non sans mal que son invité ne se laisserait plus approcher désormais, lui répondit.

**-** **Je l'ai compris récemment. Après avoir discuté avec Chanyeol.**


	8. Chapitre 8 [Yifan]

La situation avait d'ailleurs été quelque peu similaire à la situation actuelle. Il était rentré après une journée de travail et avait trouvé son meilleur ami chez lui, en train de regarder la télé, vautré sur son canapé.

**FLASHBACK**

Chanyeol avait la sale manie de se pointer chez lui sans lui demander son accord, ce qui avait fortement tendance à l'agacer. Certes, il était heureux de savoir que l'autre s'inquiétait pour lui et cherchait à lui changer les idées après son licenciement, mais il n'avait pas signé pour que ce dernier se pointe deux jours par semaines chez lui, à minima.

Kris ne comprenait pas comment le petit ami du coréen, Baekhyun, pouvait accepter qu'il passe autant de temps chez lui. N'avait-il pas envie qu'ils passent tout leur temps ensembles ?

 **-** **Chanyeol, je peux savoir ce que tu fais** _ **encore**_ **là ?** Yifan avait bien appuyé le mot encore, pour montrer son agacement.

 **-** **Hey** **Yifannie** **!** **Je viens te tenir compagnie !** Il lui avait répondu comme si c'était une évidence et qu'il était idiot. Ce qui n'était pas faux, mais là n'était pas le sujet.

 **-** **Pourquoi faire ?** **Tu n'as pas un copain ?**

**\- Oh Baekkie sort avec Kyungsoo ce soir ! Et puis tu ne vas pas laisser ton meilleur ami tout seul n'est-ce pas ?**

Il préféra laisser tomber. Après tout, il ne gagnait jamais contre Chanyeol et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il avouerait non sans mal qu'il était heureux que son meilleur ami soit la ce soir.

Le chinois le rejoignit donc sur le canapé après avoir été chercher de quoi se rafraîchir pour eux deux. Ils ouvrirent leurs bouteilles et trinquèrent. Pendant un petit moment, les deux hommes restèrent silencieux, regardant simplement la télé. C'est Chanyeol qui prit la parole, réveillant légèrement Yifan qui avait commencé à s'endormir.

**-** **Qu'est ce que tu penses du Docteur Kim ?**

\- **Qui ça... ? Kim... ? Junmyeon ? Le psychiatre ?** Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son meilleur ami parlait de l'autre coréen.

\- **Tu n'as rien remarqué ?** Chanyeol le regardait avec un drôle d'air, ce qui le frustra.

\- **Non, j'aurais dû ?**

 **-** **Tu n'es vraiment pas bon pour décrypter les gens... Mais bon. Tu n'as pas remarqué le comportement de Junmyeon avec toi ?** Le plus vieux eu beau réfléchir, il ne voyait rien d'anormal. L'autre homme avait été professionnel à chaque fois qu'ils s'étaient vu. C'est-à-dire chiant au possible. **Yifan, tu n'as jamais vu qu'il agissait différemment avec toi qu'avec les autres patients qu'il a ? Ou même Baekhyun et moi ?**

**-** **Non... Pas du tout. Est-ce que tu essaye de me faire comprendre quelque chose du genre... Il ressent quelque chose pour moi ?**

Seul le silence lui répondit, mais il fut suffisant pour qu'il comprenne qu'il avait eu juste. Ce qui le laissa perplexe.

 **-** **Mais... ? Qu'est ce qui a pu se passer dans sa tête ? Comment je peux lui plaire alors qu'à chaque fois qu'on se parle, je l'envoie chier ?** Il avait été d'ailleurs surpris de voir la patience que pouvait avoir le psychiatre avec lui. Même si du coup, ceci expliquait peut-être cela...

\- **Peut être qu'il n'est pas stupide et qu'il est capable de voir ce que tu caches sous ton air de mec cool, froid et urbain super ridicule que tu nous sors tout le temps.** Cette remarque lui arracha un sourire pincé. Cet air dont parlait Chanyeol, c'était l'air qu'il s'était construit pour se protéger. C'était ce qui avait résulté de la trahison de Zitao et Yixing, entre autres. **Bref, peu importe les raisons, les choses sont comme ça. Tu en penses quoi toi ?**

\- **Mais... Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'en sache ? Tu sais que je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me caser. Coucher de temps à autre avec quelqu'un me suffit amplement.** Et surtout, cela lui évitait de s'attacher.

\- **Si tu le dis...**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Par la suite, le plus jeune avait changé de sujet et ils avaient regardé tous les deux un film de super héros dont raffolait ce dernier. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de quoi parlait le film, car il l'avait passé à réfléchir, à penser à ce que Chanyeol lui avait dit.

**-** **Je ne voulais pas me servir de tes sentiments pour moi Junmyeon. J'avais vraiment envie... de le faire.**

Pourtant, malgré ses mots, qui étaient sincères, il voyait bien que l'autre ne le croyait pas. Ses yeux brillaient, comme s'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

Après quelques minutes de silence qui lui semblèrent des heures, Junmyeon prit la parole, sa voix étant presque un murmure :

**-** **Je vais rentrer chez moi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé.**

Cette fois-ci le chinois ne chercha pas à le retenir, comprenant bien qu'il valait mieux qu'il le laisse faire. Il le raccompagna cependant jusqu'à sa porte et lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux sur le pas de cette dernière, leurs regards se croisèrent. L'envie de l'embrasser à nouveau fit son apparition, mais Kris préféra simplement lui souhaiter un bon retour chez lui et une bonne nuit. Auquel Junmyeon répondit poliment avant de partir.

Peut être qu'à leur prochaine rencontre, il pourrait de nouveau l'embrasser....


	9. Chapitre IX [Junmyeon]

Après être sorti de chez Yifan, Junmyeon était monté dans sa voiture et s'était mis à conduire, ne sachant pas vraiment où il allait. Il n'était pas le moins du monde concentré sur la route et ce n'est que lorsqu'il manqua de peu un accident qui aurait surement pu lui causer la mort si le chauffeur en face n’avait pas eu de très bon réflexes, qu’il daigna enfin se reprendre et conduire prudemment jusqu’à chez lui.

Une fois la voiture arrêtée dans le parking de son immeuble, il posa sa tête contre le volant et ferma les yeux. Son comportement aurait tellement pu avoir des répercussions horribles… ! Se retenant de cogner sa tête contre son volant afin de ne pas déranger ses voisins, le coréen soupira longuement. Il n’avait pas envie de remonter chez lui et se retrouver seul, alors qu’il se sentait aussi émotif.   
Fouillant dans ses poches, il en sorti son portable, qu’il déverrouilla. Il avait besoin de voir Sehun.

 **A Hunnie :**   
[ Je suis rentré, est ce que tu penses pouvoir venir ? Je n’ai pas envie de rester seul ce soir.]

Il attendit quelques minutes mais ne reçut aucune réponse, ce qui l’enfonça un peu plus dans son mal être. Comprenant qu’il ne recevrait pas de réponse, le coréen rangea alors son portable dans sa poche, celui-ci ne lui servant plus, et se décida enfin à rentrer chez lui. Dans l’ascenseur qui le menait jusqu’à son étage, le jeune psychiatre pensa à son cadet, se demandant ce qu’il pouvait bien faire. Était-il avec le fameux Jongin dont il lui avait parlé quelques jours auparavant ? Il espérait tellement pour son cadet que tout irait bien avec l’autre homme… Sa relation avec son précédent compagnon n’avait été qu’un immense désastre et avait marqué le plus jeune au fer rouge, le rendant méfiant, presque incapable de donner sa confiance à de nouvelles personnes.   
  
Une fois dans son appartement, il retira son manteau et ses chaussures, les abandonnant dans l’entrée avant de rejoindre directement sa chambre. Il n’avait pas l’envie ni le courage de manger et de se laver. Comme il ne travaillait que l’après midi le lendemain, il aurait largement le temps de se laver le matin.   
Une fois dans son lit, sous la couette et allongé sur le dos, le coréen s’autorisa enfin à repenser à ce qu’il s’était passé avec Yifan quelques temps plus tôt, à ce fameux baiser…  
Et c’est en réfléchissant à toutes les raisons qui pouvaient expliquer le comportement du plus âgé, que Junmyeon fini par s’endormir, ne voyant alors pas les plusieurs notifications qui s’étaient affichés sur son téléphone.

**De Hunnie :**

[Hyung ! Je suis désolé, je n’avais pas vu ton message, j’étais avec Jongin et je viens seulement de rentrer chez moi. Si tu as toujours besoin de moi, rappelle moi !

Est-ce que tu dors ? Je suis inquiet, ce n’est pas de ton genre de ne pas me répondre…

Je suppose que tu dors, tu ne vois même pas mes messages..   
Demain matin envoie moi un message s’il te plait !   
Je tiens à toi, Junmyeon-hyung, tu le sais hein ?]

**De Baekhyun :**

[Je viens de recevoir un sms de Kris me demandant si tu étais bien rentré… Cela ne s’est pas bien passé ?

J’espère que tu es bien rentré chez toi et que demain je n’apprendrais pas que mon collègue est mort à cause du meilleur ami de mon copain, haha.  
Repose toi bien, et profite de ta matinée demain pour aller prendre l’air !]  
  
 **De Numéro Inconnu :**  
[J’espère que tu es bien rentré. Prends soin de toi.]

Ce n’est qu’après s’être réveillé, aux alentours de 8h30, qu’il pu enfin voir les messages qu’il avait reçu. Il y répondit d’ailleurs rapidement, ne voulant pas que Sehun et Baekhyun s’inquiètent trop.   
  
**A Baekhyun :**

[Je t’en parlerais quand on se verra si tu veux bien.   
Je suis bien rentré hier soir et je me suis endormi juste après avoir rejoint mon lit !   
Je pensais aller faire un petit tour au coiffeur, cela fait longtemps que j’ai la même coupe et la même couleur. J’ai besoin de changement. Bon courage pour le travail ce matin, je te vois cet après-midi.]

**A Hunnie :**

[ Coucou Sehunnie, je me suis bel et bien endormi hier soir, je suis désolé de t’avoir inquiété. Comment s’est passé ta soirée avec Jongin ? J’espère que ça a été et que tu en as bien profité.

Je sais et tu sais que c’est réciproque, n’est-ce pas ?

Je vais aller chez le coiffeur, toi qui a bon goût, à ton avis, qu’est ce qu’il pourrait bien m’aller ?]  
  


Ayant répondu sciemment qu’aux deux premières conversations, Junmyeon pouvait désormais se concentrer sur la dernière, celle avec le numéro inconnu. Pas si inconnu, car le contenu était un très bon indice sur l’identité de l’expéditeur. Ajoutant rapidement le contact, il mit cependant plus de temps à répondre. Que pouvait-il bien lui répondre ?

L’idée de ne pas lui répondre lui traversa l’esprit, mais n’étant pas quelqu’un de mauvais ou d’irrespectueux, il se força à le faire, écrivant de la façon la plus détachée possible :

**A Wu Yifan :**

[Bonjour. Je suppose que c’est Monsieur Wu… Je suis bien rentré chez moi hier soir. Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude, prenez soin de vous aussi. Bonne journée.]

**Le coréen devait se reprendre. Wu Yifan n’avait été qu’un patient et uniquement cela.**

**De Hunnie :**

[Que dirais tu d’une coloration rouge ? Je suis certain que cela t’irait vraiment bien ! Cela changerait de ton brun naturel et monotone !]


	10. Chapitre X [Junmyeon]

Après avoir prit le temps de déjeuner et de se doucher, Junmyeon était allé en centre-ville afin d’aller chez le coiffeur pour changer de couleur de cheveux et de coupe, comme lui avait conseillé son petit Sehun. Ce dernier lui avait d’ailleurs proposé de le rejoindre ensuite, afin qu’ils mangent ensembles. Il avait bien évidemment accepté, trop heureux de revoir son cadet. Il avait hâte de savoir comment s’était passé la soirée avec l’autre homme, mais aussi lui parler de ce qu’il s’était passé pour lui le jour précédent, ayant besoin de son avis sur la situation. 

Une fois arrivé chez le coiffeur, qu’il avait toujours fréquenté jusque-là, le coréen patienta un peu avant que celui-ci ne vienne l’accueillir, lui indiquant comme à son habitude l’armoire où il devait poser ses affaires. Il s’exécuta avant de passer la tenue que lui tendait le coiffeur et d’aller se mettre sur un fauteuil devant les lavabos. L’autre homme le rejoignit, lui faisant mettre sa tête en arrière avant de lui demander ce qu’il voulait. 

  * **Alors ? Que veux-tu aujourd’hui Junmyeon ? Comme d’habitude ?**  
  

  * **Sehun m’a dit que le rouge m’irait bien… Alors je me disais que je pouvais faire ça.**



Le coiffeur, Key de son surnom, connaissait lui aussi très bien Sehun étant donné qu’il était aussi son coiffeur et qu’il l’avait aidé à réaliser toutes ses envies capillaires farfelues. Au souvenir de la coloration arc-en-ciel, le psychiatre eut un sourire amusé. Heureusement, il ne lui avait pas conseillé quelque chose du genre. Il aurait immédiatement refusé. Le coréen était bien plus traditionnel que son cadet, et le fait qu’il accepte de se faire teindre les cheveux en rouge était déjà en exploit en soit.

  * **Il a du goût !** En voyant la moue un peu suspicieuse qu’il faisait Key se mit à rire. **Bon… J’avoue que dès fois c’est limite ! Mais globalement ça va !** Il confirma en souriant.



Mettant sa tête en arrière afin que l’autre mouille ses cheveux, Junmyeon se fit la remarque que l’autre coréen ne avait pas demander la raison de sa soudaine envie de changement et il lui en était reconnaissant. Il n’aurait pas su quoi répondre de toute façon. « J’ai été utilisé » ? « J’ai l’impression de m’être pris un râteau sans même avoir dit quoi que ce soit » ? Rien ne lui semblait réellement correspondre…   
  
  
Alors que Kibum terminait de lui sécher les cheveux après la coupe et la coloration, Sehun fit son apparition dans le salon.

  * **Bonjour Hyung, Key !** Evitant les mèches de ses cheveux, Sehun vint lui planter un baiser sur le coin des lèvres, avant de saluer d’une main sur l’épaule son partenaire capillaire.



  * **_Good morning Sehun !_** **Comment vas-tu ?** Aimant beaucoup la musique américaine, le rap, le coiffeur en avait pris quelques expressions anglaises qu’il sortait de temps à autre. **Tu viens vérifier que Junmyeon ne s’est pas dégonflé ?**



****

  * **Je vais bien !** Il lui tourna autour, regardant la coloration et la coupe, arborant rapidement une expression satisfaite. **Il y a de ça oui, mais j’avais surtout hâte de voir ce que cela pouvait donner… Je ne suis pas déçu !**



****

  * **En effet ! Je suis moi aussi très satisfait du résultat.** Sehun et Key continuèrent d’échanger sur sa coloration sans faire attention à lui ce qui finit par l’agacer.



  * **Je suis là vous savez ?** Les deux se mirent à rire, le faisant grogner **. On a pas fini !** Il manquait en effet quelques retouches que Key fit immédiatement, un sourire légèrement taquin aux lèvres.



  * **Allez Hyung ! Ne boude pas ! Je te paye le coiffeur pour me faire pardonner !**



Le plus petit finit par capituler après que son cadet ai insisté plusieurs fois. Il était habituellement celui qui payait tout à ce dernier mais si pour une fois il était celui à qui on offrait quelque chose, il n’allait pas s’en plaindre, loin de là !

Ayant tout terminé, Key lui retira la blouse et leur indiqua qu’ils pouvaient l’attendre devant la caisse, le temps qu’il passe un coup de balais. Récupérant ses affaires, il remit son manteau, avant de se regarder dans la glace. Cette couleur lui allait réellement bien et réchauffait la couleur noisette de ses prunelles, lui donnant un air moins sérieux.   
Se tournant alors vers Sehun, le plus âgé lui adressa un magnifique sourire.

  * **Merci de m’avoir conseillé cette couleur, Sehunnie !**



Le plus jeune vint caresser sa joue, avant d’aller payer Kibum, le laissant ainsi, devant le miroir, à s’observer. C’était si étrange, de se voir, les cheveux rouges.

**Il avait l’impression d’être une autre personne.**


	11. Chapitre XI [???]

Assis dans un petit café, l’homme aux cheveux noir de jais était plongé dans ses pensées, regardant par la fenêtre sans réellement voir quoi que ce soit. Il repensait à ce qu’il s’était passé quelques jours auparavant, lorsque que son collègue et lui avait retrouvé la personne qu’ils recherchaient : Wu Yifan. Comme il s’en était douté, le plus grand les avait ignorés après leurs salutations, rentrant dans la petite boutique qui, d’après les informations qu’il avait, était désormais son lieu de travail. 

Le revoir en vrai après autant de temps avait été un choc. La dernière fois qu’il avait vu le plus âgé, celui-ci avait encore des traits juvéniles. Désormais ces derniers avaient totalement disparus pour laisser place à un visage au trait bien plus durs. Même si la comparaison l’énerverait, sans l’ombre d’un doute, le chinois trouvait qu’il ressemblait à son père. En moins terrifiant, mais tout de même ! Kris avait l’air d’en avoir contre la Terre entière…   
  
Il en était d’ailleurs en partie responsable et chaque jour qui passait lui rappelait à quel point il avait été immonde avec celui qui avait été comme un grand frère pour lui. Il regrettait énormément ce qu’il s’était passé lorsqu’ils étaient plus jeunes, et voulait plus que tout se rattraper.  
Seulement, pour se faire, il fallait qu’il réussisse à l’approcher et ce n’était clairement pas gagné…   
  
Yixing, contrairement à lui, n’éprouvait aucun remord pour ce qu’il s’était passé dans leur jeunesse et ne cherchait seulement qu’à accomplir la mission que le père de Kris, Lì Cheng, leur avait confié.   
  
  
Sentant son portable vibrer dans sa poche, Tao n’eut pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que c’était son très cher collègue, qu’en réalité il avait fini par détester, qui lui avait envoyé un sms pour certainement le rappeler à l’ordre ou quelque chose du genre.   
Seulement voilà, il en avait assez et n’avait aucune envie de continuer à vivre de cette façon. Il l’avait déjà fais une bonne partie de sa vie, et même si il ne pouvait pas daigner le fait qu’en devenant homme de main pour le compte de Cheng, il avait pu s’offrir un certain confort de vie et de jolies sommes d’argent, il ne voulait plus vivre de cette façon. C’était une homme plutôt simple, voir même naïf à l’origine, et le chinois n’aspirait qu’à une chose désormais : vivre tranquillement.   
  
  
  


Daignant finalement regarder son portable après avoir fini sa boisson, le brun soupira en voyant le sms qu’il avait reçu :

**De Zhang Yixing :**  
[Dois je te rappeler que nous sommes en Corée pour une mission et non pour faire du tourisme ? Ramène toi à l’hôtel.]  
  
Gagné ! Il aurait dû parié avec quelqu’un, l’autre chinois était prévisible… et désagréable.   
Après avoir payé sa consommation, le brun sortit du petit café et alla rejoindre le parking le plus proche, où se trouvait la voiture de location qu’il utilisait depuis son arrivée sur le territoire coréen.   
  
Une fois à l’intérieur de celle-ci, il répondit au sms de son aîné, ne prêtant pas attention aux nouveaux sms qu’il avait reçu.   
  
**De Zhang Yixing :**  
[Ces dernier temps, tu fais n’importe quoi, il va falloir régler ça.]  
[C’est quoi ton problème avec cette mission ? C’est parce qu’on doit s’occuper de Wu Yifan ?]  
[Si dans les prochains jours, t’es pas foutu de te reprendre, je te renvoie en Chine, et tu rendras des comptes au Patron.]  
  
 **A Zhang Yixing :**   
[Que je sache, tu n’as pas besoin de moi pour faire une filature. Tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul. Et si boire un café = tourisme pour toi, il faudrait penser à consulter.]  
  
  
Démarrant la voiture, le jeune chinois pria mentalement pour réussir la mission qu’il s’était confié à lui-même : Aider Kris a échapper une bonne fois pour toute à son père, et s’expliquer avec lui.   
Même s’il souhaitait ardemment réparer le lien avec le plus âgé, qu’il lui pardonne, Zitao voulait avant tout faire en sorte que l’autre chinois n’ai plus à vivre caché et dans la peur constante que son père le retrouve.  
Mais pour l’heure, il devait d’abord trouver un moyen que Lay cesse de le coller et lui fiche la paix afin de pouvoir contacter Kris sans qu’il ne soit au courant.   
  
**\- Attends encore un peu, Gégé… Je vais me rattraper, je te le promet !**

Foi de Huang Zitao, il réussirait. 


	12. Chapitre XII [Junmyeon]

Après le coiffeur, Junmyeon et Sehun s’étaient dirigés ensembles, se tenant par le bras, vers le restaurant où ils se retrouvaient bien souvent. L’établissement n’était pas bien grand, mais l’ambiance cosy, intimiste qui se dégageait du lieu plaisait énormément aux deux coréens. C’est pour cette raison qu’ils avaient de nouveau choisis cet endroit pour déjeuner mais aussi se raconter les derniers événements.

  
  
  
Ils en étaient au dessert, quand Sehun reprit la parole après l’avoir écouté. Ils avaient déjà clos le sujet **Jongin** et désormais le sujet était **Kris**.   
  
**\- Est-ce que je peux me permettre de te faire une remarque, Hyung ?  
\- Bien sûr, Sehunnie.**  
  


Le plus jeune plongea son regard dans celui de Junmyeon, le rendant quelque peu inconfortable. Lorsqu’il était sérieux, Sehun avait toujours un regard … incroyablement profond et il avait l’impression d’être analysé de fond en comble. Cela le dérangeait un peu, lui qui avait plutôt l’habitude d’être celui qui observe et interprète les gens.  
  
 **\- Toi qui es psychiatre… n’as-tu jamais eu de patient dont la situation était similaire la tienne ?  
  
** Réfléchissant à sa question, il se rendit rapidement à l’évidence qu’il avait de nombreux noms de patients qui lui venait à l’esprit lorsqu’il pensait à son propre cas. Pour autant…   
Sehun semblait attendre sa réponse aussi il prit la parole :   
  
**\- Si… Si j’ai déjà eu des patients dans la même situation. A de nombreuses reprises même.** **Mais… pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu sais bien que c’est différent de s’occuper des autres et s’occuper de soi-même. Ce n’est pas parce que j’aide les gens que je suis capable de m’aider moi-même. Je ne sais pas si tu connais l’expression _« Le cordonnier est toujours le plus mal chaussé_ », mais je penses qu’elle est tristement réaliste.**   
  
En effet, si Junmyeon avait toujours été plutôt doué pour aider les autres, dans son travail, il n’avait jamais vraiment réussi à appliquer ses propres conseils lorsqu’il était question de sa vie à lui. Le psychiatre n’était pas vraiment très dégourdi quand il était question de lui-même, ce qui était, le rouge l’avouait sans mal, un peu pitoyable d’un point de vue externe.   
  
**\- C’est vrai, mais quand même. Tu as envie de le revoir et il te plait toujours … Pas vrai ?**   
  
Il ne put qu’hocher la tête. Malheureusement pour lui, et malgré que le comportement du plus grand l’ai blessé la dernière fois, ses sentiments n’avaient pas disparus pour autant.   
  
**\- Bien, passe-moi ton portable alors.  
**  
Cette fois, il se refrogna un peu, refusant de donner au plus jeune ce qu’il lui demandait. Sehun avait une expression étrange et son instinct lançait des signaux d’alertes.   
**  
\- Il en est hors de question. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux faire mais juste … Non.**  
 **\- Mais Hyung tu sais que…**   
  
Sehun n’eut pas le temps de continuer, pour son plus grand soulagement, car un serveur fit son apparition, déposant l’addition sur la table.   
  
**\- Voilà l’addition Messieurs, j’espère que votre repas a été agréable.  
**  
Les deux coréens le remercièrent et se levèrent, allant payer au comptoir. Junmyeon fit mine de ne pas voir l’expression et le regard que posait Sehun alors qu’il payait leur repas -comme bien souvent-, du moins… il le fit jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient en dehors du restaurant.   
  
**\- Oh Sehun, arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Cela me mets très mal à l’aise.  
\- Bonne nouvelle, c’est le but. Donne-moi ton téléphone.**

  
Il arrivait, trop souvent, que Sehun lui manque de respect. Généralement, il ne disait rien, car le plus jeune était vraiment comme un petit frère pour lui, mais cette fois il n’avait aucune envie de laisser passer cela. Peut-être était ce à cause de ce qu’il s’était passé avec Yifan quelques jours avants, ou tout simplement parce qu’il avait accumulé, encore et encore pendant un moment, toujours est-il que cette fois ci, Junmyeon répondit à son cadet, d’un ton presque… froid.   
  
**\- Peut être que quand tu me parleras avec respect, je ferais ce que tu me demandes. Ce n’est actuellement pas le cas, donc je n’ai aucune envie de te donner mon portable.**   
  
L’étudiant le regarda avec étonnement avant que son expression se teinte de culpabilité. En grand enfant qu’il était, il attrapa le bord de son manteau avant de dire, la tête baissée qu’il était désolé.   
  
**\- Je n’aurais pas du te … je ne devrais pas te parler comme ça Hyung, je suis désolé.  
  
** Désormais plus calme parce qu’il avait réussi à exprimer sa pensée et surtout parce qu’il était incapable d’en vouloir bien longtemps à l’homme face à lui, le rouge soupira. Sehun se comportait réellement comme un enfant parfois, et non pas comme le jeune adulte qu’il devait être. Il se doutait bien qu’il y était quelque chose… A force de le materner… Mais quand même !   
Regardant l’heure sur sa montre, il constata qu’il lui restait moins d’une heure avant de reprendre le travail. Quand il releva la tête, il vit que Sehun avait garder une expression coupable.   
  
**\- Ne fais pas cette tête Sehunnie, je ne t’en veux plus. Cependant… J’aimerais vraiment que tu me parles correctement à l’avenir. Je tiens énormément à toi, tu es comme mon petit frère, mais ce n’est pas une raison pour que tu me manques de respect comme tu as pu le faire là.** Se mettant sur la pointe des pieds après avoir fait signe à son cadet de se baisser un peu, Junmyeon embrassa son front. **Je vais être en retard si je ne pars pas maintenant. On se revoit bientôt, pas vrai ?** Le plus grand hocha la tête embrassant à nouveau le coin de ses lèvres comme il en avait l’habitude, avant de le laisser partir.   
  
**Ce qu’ils ne savaient pas, c’est que leurs gestes de tendresse l’un envers l’autre allaient porter à confusion et être source de malentendus.  
**  
  
  



End file.
